


Melt

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mind Meld, Sharing a Body, noncon in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a way for he and Meg to become one flesh and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/gifts).



> Teaandchess prompted: ok so I got reading about how fish mate and one type melds its body with another so completely that they become one fish (internal organs, blood streams, yadayada). So Megstiel prompt where the only way one of them experiences true ecstasy is by melding themselves completely with the other, body, nerve endings, grace/darksoul, whatever, even for a short period of time. Your choice who.
> 
> Chapter one is straight up fluff version of the prompt, chapter two is a shorter and darker version of the prompt.

It isn’t that there’s anything _wrong_ with sex with Meg, exactly. The feeling of flesh meeting flesh is _more_ than pleasant, and some of the things Meg does to his borrowed body are downright amazing. He loves playing with her body, too, loves making her scream and moan and beg for him.

But he feels like something’s missing, like there could be more than just the meeting of flesh and flesh between them. It isn’t until he smells her one morning and feels his skin moisten and become sticky that he knows what he wants.

He resists the urge to take her right there in the bunker’s kitchen, but just barely. It would kill Meg, to truly become one with an angel, and he wants her alive and whole at the end of it. But Meg must be able to smell him, too, because she turns and quirks an eyebrow at him, laughing when his coffee mug sticks to his hand.

He explains the situation to her. Explains that angels take all of their mates into themselves for several hours at a time, two minds and forms becoming one. It’s the only true way for angels to experience true ecstasy.

Meg nods, and tells him that, if he finds a way to keep it from killing her, she will gladly try it.

.

The first obstacle, of course, is finding a way to do it that will not kill Meg.

Castiel scours the bunker’s library for answers. Unsurprisingly, the Men of Letters were more interested in killing demons than protecting them, but he does find some useful information. He carefully takes notes and makes sure to put the books back exactly where he found them so it looks like he was never there at all.

After that, he searches, scouring the globe for bits of lore that have been hidden for so long no human alive remembers them. His brothers and sisters offer little help, suggesting that he meld with one of them instead, but Castiel is undeterred. It is Meg he wants, so it is Meg he shall have.

Once he finds the right spells.

He manages to hunt something up in an old text, buried deep in the academic building of a university in Russia, and simply steals the book. It isn’t meant for human eyes, anyway, and he’s sure that Sam will appreciate the addition to the bunker’s library.

Excitement races through him as he prepares, and he can feel his skin growing sticker and sticker by the minute as he instructs Meg on the proper symbols to paint her body with. She always looks magnificent naked, her dark hair flowing freely down her back and her breasts just large enough to fit in his hands and her hips perfect for gripping, but she looks even better with the protective symbols on her flesh.

Once she’s finished, she hops onto the bed, rolls onto her side, and pats the spot next to her in invitation. It takes Castiel longer to strip out of his clothes than he anticipated. The cloth sticks to his skin, making it nearly impossible to pull his pants down his legs or shed his shirt. They don’t necessarily need to be naked for the process, but it does make it easier if they’re doing it while wearing human vessels.

He climbs into bed next to her once he is finally free of his human clothing and feels his skin stick to the sheets. He rips it away with a wet sucking sound, slightly embarrassed when Meg laughs.

“C’mon, Clarence,” she taunts. “Let’s get his show on the road.”

He scoots closer to her and bumps her nose with his. When he pulls away, a small bit of flesh is missing from her face, and he smiles when she shivers at the sensation. The nerves in his own nose fire in response.

“Kiss me,” he orders softly. Meg delicately pressed her lips to his, eyes widening in surprise when she cannot pull away. She smells absolutely divine, like peanut butter and honey and fresh flowers and every good smell there is in the world, and he longs to sink his teeth into her flesh and keep a piece of her inside of him forever.

He reminds himself to suggest that later as Meg presses even closer to him.

He can feel her lips melting under the substance leaking from his body, can feel her arms beginning to sink into his side as she tries to stroke up and down her back. He concentrates as hard as he can on pouring his grace into her body through their kiss, wrapping it around her true form to keep it warm and safe when it rests inside of him.

He weaves the appropriate spells around her true form and wraps his arms around her body, pressing her hard against his front. Meg lets out a small noise of surprise as her body begins to truly sink into his. The sticky substance coating his body coaxes hers to practically melt as he absorbs her. He feels his nerves connects to hers, feels their blood mingle and their brains twist together until they are truly one flesh and he’s alone in his bed in the bunker and all that’s left his to pull her true form inside of his.

Her true form is larger than her human body, but still immensely smaller than his. He draws her darkness into his light carefully so as not to damage her or burn her out in his excitement. Meg offers no resistance, but he can feel her matching excitement and happiness, and it becomes his own. He draws her true form completely inside of him and basks in the feeling of wholeness.

He can no longer tell where her feelings end and his begin. With Meg completely inside of him he feels her blood rushing through his veins, feels her nerve endings firing with pleasure and feels her deep, endless darkness pulsing in him. Grace and darkness run through his veins as one, demon blood and angel blood mingling to form something entirely new and never seen before, and Castiel has never felt this whole in his life.

There is no need to speak or think, not when they are one. He sees her laid out bare before him, all of her memories of Hell and Azazel and Lucifer and even her time on Earth as a human girl, but they are his now, too. He feels himself twirling through grassy fields and smells cows and chickens and pigs and feels the sting of Alistair’s razor and the sweet agony of being tossed in a ring of fire in Carthage and knows that Meg feels his memories of Heaven as well, feels the soft, welcoming light of Heaven and the pure love of God.

Then there is the still silence of perfect happiness, of perfect wholeness, and Castiel lets himself hover on that golden edge of peace and completeness.

Hours later, he feels his body arch like a bowstring, but is only distantly aware of the body’s feelings, too wrapped up in he and Meg’s minds to care even as the body begins to quiver. All too soon he hears a ripping sound and is jolted back to reality as Meg’s body tumbles from his, her flesh wet and slick and her dark hair plastered to her head by a clear fluid. She gasps and trembles on the bed next to him, but there is a smile on her face.

“How do you feel?” Castiel asks after a few moments. Meg draws in a deep breath and her whole body shudders, but her smile grows.

She gives him a quick kiss before she replies, and he notices that she tastes and smells different, like grace and darkness all mixed into one, as if he’s branded her forever with his presence, and knows that she’s done the same to him.  

She presses her forehead to his and closes her eyes. “I feel _whole.”_


	2. Version 2

Castiel holds Meg tight as she struggles against him, her legs failing uselessly as her fists beat at his chest, trying to keep him off of her. He pays her no mind and holds her tighter, desperate to make her understand. But even if she doesn’t now, he knows that he’ll have an eternity to make her. 

This way, they’ll be together for eternity, beyond the meeting of flesh to flesh in dark alleys or bedrooms, beyond human limitations that they’ve been restricted to due to their vessels. 

It is simple, to perform the spell. He speaks the words and hears her scream in pain as her flesh begins to sink into his and he takes her inside of himself. 

She gives up on trying to cause him pain and instead focuses on trying to get away, pushing vainly at his shoulders and trying to open her mouth so her true form can flee her human vessel. 

Castiel simply forces one hand over her mouth and wraps his arm tighter around her middle to keep her pinned as the spell works its magic. The pitch of her screams change, anger transforming to desperation, but Castiel only presses his head against her neck and smiles, inhaling to memorize her scent before its gone forever. 

And then Meg gone, her body and true form safely nestled inside of his. He feels her screaming in his head, feels her darkness rebel against his light and floats on the pure pleasure of having her inside of him, of being truly connected to her forever. 

She’s filled with rage, with hatred, and her feelings fill him with it, too. Castiel basks in it and wraps his grace around her true form to quiet her, to comfort her, and to make her understand. 

And he will make her understand. He has an eternity to do it, after all.


End file.
